Alternate Reality
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Sequel to Reality. The gang is back, fighting crazies at Disney, ghosts, and some new villains. But what's going to happen when a witch puts a spell on Blake and she doesn't remember who she was before Dean? When she ends up with a better life? Dean has to make the choice. Does he make her remember, or let her have this better life without him in it?
1. Same Old Song and Dance

**Alternate Reality**

 **Chapter One: Same Old Song and Dance**

Blake whined and rolled closer into Dean's chest, pulling the blankets closer around her tiny body. She was always so freaking cold in the morning. Dean wrapped his arm a little tighter around her waist, pulling her closer against his chest. She buried her head in his skin, breathing in the smell of leather and spice. She felt him run his fingers lightly up and down her spine. She smiled, closing her eyes again, just relaxing into him.

It'd been about a month since she'd killed the werewolf that had tried to kill them both. Things had been pretty normal—as normal as it could get for hunters anyways. Castiel was hanging around a little more, and she was improving her skills every day. As far as she was concerned, she was living the life.

Dean dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Morning."

"Morning," she mumbled. She stretched out, running a hand through her hair, scratching her nails over his scalp. "What's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

Dean groaned, reaching over her, his body rolling on top of hers for a moment while he grabbed his phone. She laughed playfully, pushing him off of her. "Sorry." He looked at his phone, checking for messages. Since she'd started sleeping in the same room with Dean, Sam was a little more hesitant about coming in. "Sammy's got something for us." He rolled onto his back and stretched an arm over his head.

She sighed, leaning up on one of her arms, leaning over him. "I guess we better go see what he's got." She bent down and kissed Dean, her dark hair falling over her shoulder in a curtain. She smoothed her hand up his chest and cupped his face. Dean reached up, running a hand through her hair, pulling her just a little closer. She smiled into the kiss. It was amazing how easy and natural things were with Dean.

He patted her ass and sighed when she pulled away. "If we keep this up we're never going to get out of bed."

She smiled a little. "What's wrong with that?"

He smirked. "Don't tempt me, princess." She laughed and climbed out of bed, grabbing her clothes. Dean watched her. She picked up a pair of black, lacy, boy cut panties and slipped them up her long, lean legs. He licked his lips. Next was the matching bra that had a little black satin bow in the middle of those gorgeous breasts. She fastened it in the back and rearranged her breasts so they fit better in the cups. She glanced over at him as she bent over and picked up a pair of jeans from the bottom drawer. "You're teasing me on purpose," he accused her.

"I'm just getting dressed." She winked at him, pulling the jeans up her legs. Dean groaned, watching the way the denim cupped her perfect ass. He got out of bed finally and started dressing himself. "Sam say what he found?" she asked.

"Nope, just to meet him in the library."

Blake nodded her head and braided her hair, draping it over her shoulder while Dean finished getting dressed. They walked out of the room and headed down the hall to the library. Sam was sitting in front of his laptop, smirking at the screen. "What's so funny?" she asked, walking around to look at the screen over his shoulder. Her eyes grew wide in her head and her jaw dropped slightly. There was no way, no possible way. She'd deleted the account. "Oh my god…"

"What is it?" Dean walked around and looked at the computer. "What's that?"

Sam smirked and started reading from the page. "She still looked a little off. "She shook her head. 'When I broke out of the spell or whatever that was, and I saw you bleeding, I swear I thought you were dying.'" Blake launched herself at Sam, trying to cover his mouth with her hand. He laughed and got up, holding to the computer out of her reach. "'I thought I was going to lose you. I can't fight it anymore. I love you, Dean." He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. "Good, because I love you too.' She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fanfiction? Damn it, Sammy. Why are you reading fanfiction?"

Sam smirked, setting the laptop back down and crossed his arms. "Because your girlfriend wrote it."

Dean turned and looked at Blake. "Excuse me?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"It's not like that!" She looked between Sam and Dean. "Oh fuck me, it was a _show_ ," she whined.

He nodded his head and glanced at the laptop before looking back at her. "What kind of fanfiction?"

"Hey, it's not like I was writing Wincest or Destiel." She crossed her arms and glared at the floor. "I don't ship that."

"So what did you write?" he asked.

She sighed and remembered the fanfiction Sam had been reading from. "You met a chick hunter named Dalia fell in love, Sam met a girl named Elena. Dalia ended up dying when you had to seal the Titans back in Tartarus, then Aphrodite brought her back and made her a demigod, Sam and Elena lost a baby, Dalia got her soul taken by Crowley. Then they got her soul back and during Sam and Elena's wedding John showed up and you ended up killing him because he was under Crowley's control."

Dean and Sam looked at her. A little shocked. "You're twisted," Dean said.

"Bite me." She stormed out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen. She'd made it so long without them finding that account. She didn't know how Sam had managed to find it. She'd deleted it. It shouldn't have been…son of a bitch. She forgot about the second account. She rubbed her eyes as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Of all of the things from her past they could have found out, it had to be the freaking fanfiction.

Dean walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning over her back. He kissed her neck, smiling against her skin. "I'm not mad," he whispered.

"It's embarrassing."

"Maybe a little." You haven't written anymore have you?" he asked. Blake shook her head. "Sam showed me one other thing."

She groaned, rubbing her face. "What?"

He hummed lightly. "What was it again?" He nuzzled her neck with is nose, running it up until he could nip at her ear lobe. "Oh yeah, _fuck, Dalia. Your pussy's so perfect. Gonna get addicted._ "

Blake bit her lip, feeling him grip her hips tightly in his hands. "I'll be your heroine baby," she whispered back. Dean groaned and fisted a hand in her hair, turning her head and kissing her hard. She gripped the counter, moaning into the kiss as he ground his hips against her ass.

"Guys, come on, we make food there!" Sam said after he walked in and caught them.

Blake blushed as Dean pulled away. "Sorry, Sammy." She bit her lip, looking up at Dean.

He smirked and slapped her ass. "This isn't over," he warned her. He walked out to the library so Sam could tell them about the case.

Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed some coffee. "Sorry, didn't mean to slip there," she said looking at Sam.

"What do you mean?" He held his coffee cup out for a refill.

"Sammy, I know you don't like it when someone other than Dean calls you that." She topped off his cup and put the pot back.

Sam took her hand until she looked up at him. He smiled, kissing her head. "You're basically my little sister, you can call me Sammy."

Blake looked up at him, swallowing hard. She and Dean might have dropped the L bomb to each other, but this…this was big. She set their coffee mugs down and jumped, throwing her arms around Sam. He laughed and caught her, letting her hug him. "Thank you," she whispered around the emotions choking her.

He smiled, rubbing her back. He kissed the side of her head. "You're welcome." He gently set her back down.

She grinned and wiped her eyes, picking up her coffee cup. "C'mon, you've got an evil SOB to tell us about." She took her hand, walking back to the library. She laughed when Sam swung their arms over dramatically.

Dean looked over as they walked in and just smiled. "You know," he started, wrapping his arms around her hips as she stood in front of him. "I think Sammy likes having a little sister."

"As long as he doesn't get too over protective and punch my boyfriend." She smirked, running her fingers through his hair, pushing the bangs up.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay you two." He sat in front of his laptop and minimized the screen that had her fanfiction up. He smirked when Blake gave him a look. "I saw the sex scenes with me, I want to read them."

"Narcissist." She smirked and sat in a chair.

Sam laughed and sat down, bringing up the information on the case he found. "So, we all know that Disney World has its fair share of hauntings, but something else is going on." He turned the computer around to show them the article. "So, every time a new ride goes up at Disney, someone, usually one of the characters, shows up dead…outside of the property line."

"So?" Blake wasn't sure she understood what he was getting at.

"The rumor is that whenever a ride goes up, the ghost of Walt Disney shows up to kill a character involved in the attraction or ride. When the Seven Dwarf's Mine went up, they found Snow White dead just outside of the park."

"So what's going up this time?" Dean asked.

"Something to do with Peter Pan." He shook his head looking back at the screen. "I think it's worth checking out, at least, just to be sure."

"Yeah, maybe, but how do you expect to do this?" Dean asked. "You're talking a twenty-four hour drive, plus how much cash it's going to take to get in."

"That's just it. We won't have to pay. They're hiring." Sam looked up at them. "They need a couple of guys to help build the attraction, and they're looking for someone to play Tinkerbell." He looked over at Blake.

"My hair's a little long and dark to play Tinkerbell." She crossed her arms. She didn't like the sound of what Sam was implying.

"They have wigs, and you fit the size requirements."

Dean smirked a little. "Well, let's go to the happiest place on earth."

xXx

Blake walked into the audition room and looked around. How the hell was she going to guarantee that they chose her to play Tinkerbell? The boys had already secured their jobs working on the new attraction. Now she just needed to ace the interview. She faced the table, looking at her. The man in the middle looked her over, nodding.

"Why do you want to work at Disney World?" he asked.

Blake took a steading breath. "Honestly, I could use the job. I'm trying to put myself through college. I don't have anyone to help me. My family died years ago and I packed up and moved here. I don't have anyone." She sighed a little. This wasn't going to get her the job. "I never got the happy family vacation to Disney. If I can make that just a little more special for the kids who do get it, then that's enough for me."

He leaned forward, smiling. "Welcome to the family, Blake." He pressed a button on an intercom. "Brittany, we have our Tinkerbell, could you see that she's taken care of?" He looked back up at Blake. "Right through there." He gestured to a door on her left.

"Thank you." She headed for the door, frowning a little. That had been a lot easier than she thought it would be. She walked through the door. An older woman was waiting for her. "Brittany?" she asked.

"I am. You must be Tinkerbell." She shook her hand and led her down a row of costumes.

"Blake." She looked over the costumes, the illusion was officially shattered. "So, what do I have to do exactly? Just smile, don't talk, and take pictures with kids?"

"Pretty much." Brittany pulled the Tinkerbell costume down and handed it to her. "You get a lunch at one, the break room will be show to you tomorrow when you start. Be here by seven." She sighed and handed her a box. "This is your wig. Bring it with you. When you get here in the morning we'll get it on you along with your makeup. Come in costume."

Blake nodded as she ran down the rest of the list. What the hell had she walked into? As soon as Brittany had finished giving her the quick rundown, Blake hurried out. Sam and Dean were waiting outside, watching the mass of people pass by. Dean looked up, noticing the green dress peeking out of her duffel. "You got the job."

"I got it." She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. "I'm supposed to report here at seven tomorrow morning."

Dean nodded. "That's when we get off. We're supposed to start at closing." He sighed and looked around. Blake could tell he and Sam were nervous about her being at the park alone, but they didn't have much of a choice anymore. "Let's go back to the room, get some research done while we've got the time."

Blake nodded and followed him and Sam back to their hotel room. Since Sam and Dean were only hired for the one ride, the park was putting them up in the resort. She had to admit, it would be nice to have a decent room for a change. When they got back to the room Dean dropped into a chair and sighed. "We should stay in nice places more often."

Blake rolled her eyes and set her bag down. "With our salary? Good luck." She pulled her Tinkerbell outfit out and looked it over. "I'm going to go try this on." She walked into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. She pulled the sparkly green dress on and smoothed the skirt over her hips and modeled in front of the mirror. It didn't look half bad. She walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Dean.

He looked up from some of the information on the deaths Sam had printed out. His eyes grew in his head and he whistled. "Damn baby," he said getting up. "You really know how to rock Tinkerbell." Blake smiled and batted her eye lashes as he walked towards her. He smirked, running his hands over her hips. She silently gasped and slapped his hand away, shaking her finger at him. He smirked and looked down at her. "Really getting into the role, huh?"

"Can you two go two minutes without thinking about fucking each other?" Sam asked. "We've got a killer to stop." Blake pouted and walked over. She took his papers from him and sat on his lap, crossing her arms, giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster. Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, you make a very nice Tinkerbell."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up. She walked back into the bathroom, swaying her hips as she walked past Dean. She smirked, a swell of pride filling her when he slapped her ass. She quickly changed back into her normal clothes and walked out of the bathroom. "I think I'm going to enjoy playing Tink."

xXx

Dean sighed, wiping away the sweat covering his forehead. He hated manual labor when it didn't involve digging up graves. He held up a panel so Sam could screw it into place. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about Blake being back at the resort by herself. She was the main attraction in the new ride they were building. They'd basically set her up as bait.

She was back at the room, sleeping off her first day as far as Dean knew. She'd texted him when she'd left for the night, but they were already on their way to the job sight. He hadn't heard from her since then so he assumed she was sleeping. She said she'd had a pretty rough first day.

"That's lunch people," the foreman called out.

"About time." Dean stated back out of the attraction to the breakroom.

"I think it's time to talk to some locals," Sam said nodding to the foreman.

"Oh yeah." He sighed and walked into the breakroom. They caught up with their boss as he was heading out for a cigarette. "Hey, Richie, got a second?" he asked.

"Make it quick boys." He leaned against a tree and lit his cigarette. "How's the work going?"

"It's uh, its fine," Sam said. "We were wondering though, we heard some rumors."

Richie sighed and flicked his ashes. "Let me guess, you heard about the dead college kids?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." Sam looked at Dean who nodded. "You know anything about that?"

"I know what I get told, they die off the grounds." He rubbed his eyes and sat down. "But what I think is different."

"And what do you think is going on?" Dean asked.

Richie shook his head. "It's not important." He put out his cigarette with the heel of his boot. "You boys shouldn't ask questions like that of anyone else. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Sam said. They watched him go back inside and sighed looking at each other. "That went well."

"Yeah, no one around here wants to talk about it." Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around. "So what do we do now?"

Sam shook his head. "No clue." He sighed and looked back at the attraction. "Let's go look around."

Dean nodded and followed Sam back inside. They weren't going to find whatever was killing coeds if they didn't look around. And since no one was talking, they were going to have to do it themselves. They grabbed their flashlights and started looking through the attraction, going into the places where they hadn't been working.

"So, if someone really is killing the college students, my question is why?"

Dean shook his head. "Hard telling. I mean, plucking some poor shmuck from the crowed of people isn't necessarily the smartest thing ever." He frowned as they rounded a corner and could hear chanting and flickering lights up ahead. He nudged Sam and nodded towards it. Slowly they made their way down the tunnel. The chanting grew louder but they couldn't place the language.

They carefully looked around the corner. Six men in suits were standing around a wooden table in a room surrounded by torches. Five of them were holding black candles while the other man was reading from an old looking piece of paper. He would chant a few words in whatever language he was speaking and pause while the others repeated the last word. "I think we found the killers," Dean whispered. He tried looking around the bodies to see what they were chanting over.

The chanting stopped and they started to move. Blake was bound and gagged on the table, still fully dressed in her Tinkerbell costume. She was pulling at the ropes, trying to get free. He growled and without thinking, pulled his gun and walked into the room. "Hey!"

The six men turned and looked at him. The one who'd been chanting stepped forward. "You shouldn't be here."

Rage was eating away at Dean. If they thought they were going to sacrifice Blake they had another thing coming. Sam moved forward to cut her free while Dean kept his gun on the evil suits. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded. "You don't just go around killing people."

The man in charge slid his hands into his pockets, watching as Sam helped Blake up and back over to Dean. She didn't ask if he had her gun, she just reached into his jacket and pulled it out. He was always packing a backup since she'd suggested it. "You don't understand," he tried to reason. "We need to make the sacrifice if we want to stay in business."

"How is killing a couple of coeds every time a ride goes up keep you in business?" Blake demanded.

He sighed. "Uncle Walt…he bought this land cheap. Before the Natives had it, before the Paleoindians. This land is cursed. If the sacrifice isn't made hard times fall on the inhabitants." He shook his head. "The sacrifice must be representative of what is being built. This is a Peter Pan ride, so we sacrifice Tinkerbell." His eyes leveled on Blake.

"Yeah, well I got news for you, buddy," Dean growled. "You're not killing this Tink."

The men all threw silver knives at them. Dean growled, taking one to the shoulder. Sam got one lodged in his thigh. Blake managed to duck, but she was too preoccupied with them. The man in charge got ahold of her gun and threw it off to the side, out of her reach. She growled and kicked him in the nose, his body falling back. She grunted when another man grabbed her in a bear hug from behind. She kicked the guy running at her, breaking his nose and head-butted the guy holding her. He dropped her.

Sam managed to get up first. He took the knife that he'd been stabbed with and threw it, lodging it deep into one of the men's chests. Dean slit another's throat. Blake ducked under a knife that'd been pulled from the dead guy's chest and rolled, grabbing her gun. She shot one of the four left, dropping him, leaving three.

Dean glanced at her as she made her way closer to him and Sam. "Ready to give up?" he asked. His shoulder was killing him and Sam was limping on his bad leg.

"Never."

"Too bad." Without blinking, Blake put a bullet in the leader's head, quickly followed by the other two. She sighed and looked at Dean. "You two were late." She walked over and took as much of Sam's weight as she could manage, helping him limp out.

Dean rolled his eyes and followed. "We got here, didn't we?"

"Barely." She took them out of the back exit and they didn't waste any time getting back to their room, avoiding as many people as possible. As soon as they were in the room she put Sam down in a chair. "Shirt and pants off boys," she said, going to her duffel. She pulled out the field kit and opened it up, tossing Dean a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue.

"Hey, I'm the only one you get to say that to," he pouted, opening the bottle and taking a drink.

"You get stabbed in the leg," Sam bitched. He pushed his jeans down, taking the bottle from Dean and taking a deep drink. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his shirts off.

"Fix up the baby first," he grunted, sitting in another chair. Blake rolled her eyes and knelt on the ground beside Sam. She quickly patched him up with minimal complaints from either of them. She didn't see what the big deal was. So they got stabbed. She was the one who'd gotten kidnapped and nearly sacrificed for a freaking theme park.

She got up and moved to Dean, straddling his lap. "Don't scare me like that again," she whispered as Sam limped off to take a shower.

"What do you mean?"

She glanced up at him as she threaded the needle. "I really thought I was going to die that time." She looked back down at his shoulder as she started to stich him up.

Dean lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "I wouldn't let that happen." She nodded her head a little and finished with his shoulder. She started to get up, but Dean held her close. "You know, it was pretty sexy, watching Tinkerbell kick some ass like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That turns you on?"

"I didn't think it would, but yeah, it did." He leaned forward, kissing her neck. "How about you join me in the shower?" he whispered.

She shivered against him and bit her lip, nodding her head. She needed it, honestly. She needed to feel him under him. As soon as Sam got out they made their way in. It was exactly what she needed, slow, passionate, romantic, hot, steamy. Dean held her close as he loved her, rocked against her, and sent her to new heights of pleasure. After, when they were lying in bed together, curled up under the sheets, his arms wrapped around her, she looked up at him. "No more theme parks, okay?"

"Deal." He kissed her head. If she'd been scared, he'd been ready to wet his pants when he saw her lying on that table. He pulled her a little closer, just needing to feel her next to him. Hopefully the next case they got would be an easy one.


	2. The Girl and the Angel

**Alternate Reality**

 **Chapter Two: A Girl and an Angel**

Thunder shook the motel room, the windows shaking in their frames. Lightning flashed violently in the sky. Blake frowned and looked out of the window. She was alone in the room, Sam and Dean had gone out to get some supplies. They weren't going to be able to do any real investigating tonight because of the weather. The weathermen were calling for people to get inside and stay there due to the fact that they were under a tornado watch. She chewed on her lip nervously and looked away from the window. She turned the channel, looking for something to distract her.

She hate bad weather like this. Sure, Michigan would get its fair share of storms, but they rarely had a tornado. She sighed and flipped through the channels, finally settling in on _The Walking Dead_ , hoping Daryl Dixon would be enough to distract her from the storm. She opened her laptop in front of her and started skimming through the information on their latest case.

She was too engrossed in the episode to hear the flutter of wings. "Blake." She jumped and screamed at the sound of Castiel's voice. On reflex she pulled her gun and held it on him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, god, Cas." She put the gun down and held her chest. It felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention." Blake quickly flipped off the television and closed her laptop. "What are you doing here?" Another loud clap of thunder had her jumping slightly.

"I can't reach Dean or Sam. They're not answering their phones." He looked worried Blake realized.

"They might not be getting reception because of the weather." She frowned a bit and picked up her phone. "Let me see if I can get through." She dialed Dean's number while Cas started to pace. "Castiel, what's going on?" He shook his head. Dean's cell went to voicemail. Blake hung up and tried Sam's getting the same result. "They're not answering my calls either." Now she was starting to get worried. But she couldn't go out and look for them, she didn't have a car.

"We need to find them."

"Okay, calm down." She got up and pulled on her jacket and boots. "They were going to the gas station up the road to get some supplies." She glanced at the clock, mentally doing the math in her head. They'd been gone over an hour. She should have been paying more attention. Blake grabbed her gun and double checked to make sure it was loaded before slipping it into the pocket on the inside of her jacket. She walked over to her duffel and pulled out a shotgun with rock salt rounds, a flask of holy water, and an extra clip for her gun. "I don't have a car, so you're going to have to—" The world spun as Cas took her hand and zapped them to the gas station. Thankfully, he put them under the awning covering the pumps.

She looked around. Baby was sitting at one of the pumps, empty. "See? They're probably inside." Blake made a run for it through the rain, trying desperately to ignore the thunder. She got inside and looked around. She couldn't see Dean or Sam above the aisles of cheap food and beer. She frowned and walked up to the counter. The kid who was working looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. "Excuse me, did you see two guys come in here? They were driving that Impala outside."

He looked at her, then out at the car. "A really big one with chick hair and a shorter one?" he asked.

"That's them."

"They walked out of here about an hour ago. Don't know where they went."

Blake nodded and turned to look at Castiel. "Cas, you were trying to get ahold of them for a reason, what's going on?" she asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "Not here." He led her back out to the Impala. They shook off the water before they climbed inside. The keys were sitting in the ignition. At least no one had stolen her, Dean would have had a heart attack. Castiel sighed and looked around into the darkness. "You're in a very dangerous place, Blake. Do you know what road you're on?"

"Yeah, we're on Route 491, why?" She started up the engine and pulled out of the gas station, going the direction Castiel pointed her.

"It used to be called Highway 666, also known as the Devil's Highway or Highway to Hell." He sighed and looked out of the window. "There are numerous spirits here, numerous accounts of violent deaths and disappearances. Once I realized where you were, I came to warn you to get out."

"So you think something happened to the boys." She chewed her lip. It made sense. She vaguely remembered rumors about a haunted highway. Blake was sure she'd seen an episode on some ghost hunter program on television. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We have to find them."

Blake nodded and pulled off to the side of the road. She shut off the engine and climbed out, wading through the rain to the trunk of the car. Thunder and lightning danced in the sky as she dug around for the EMF reader. She swore, lifting up a shot gun and a bag of rock salt. "Son of a bitch," she swore. She knew there was one in there. She lifted up a jar of lamb's blood. "Bingo." She grabbed it and hurried back into the car. She climbed in, soaking wet, and started the car up again. She was shivering as she started down the road again. Castiel leaned forward and turned on the heat. "Thanks."

He nodded his head. "What is that device?" he asked.

"An EMF reader, it picks up ghost vibes." She handed it to him. "If it starts going off then we stop and start looking for the boys." She pushed her wet hair over her head and bit her lip. She was worried about the boys. "So, I've got to ask. They boys have those symbols carved into their ribs, but I don't, is that how you find us all of the time now?"

"Yes. I can give you the carvings if you'd like."

"I'll pass." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. They made it another mile down the road before the EMF reader started going off. Blake eased to the side of the road and killed the lights. "Let's go see what we've got." She and Castiel climbed out of the car and looked around. Blake pumped the shotgun, loading a rock salt round into the chamber.

A young woman in a white gown appeared in front of them, walking down the road in her bare feet. "Is that a spirit?" Blake asked.

"Yes, she died on this road in 1876." Castiel watched her as she approached.

Blake swallowed. "Hello?" The girl didn't respond.

"She can't hear you." Castiel sighed. "She's harmless. She doesn't have the boys." He climbed back into the car. Blake sighed and climbed in, starting the car up again. She continued down the road.

They made it another three miles before headlights appeared in the rearview mirror and the EMF started going off. "What's this?" she asked. The headlights drew closer at an alarming pace.

"That's known as Satan's Sedan." Castiel turned, looking out of the back window. "It's going to try to run us down."

"Not if I can help it." Blake pressed harder on the gas pedal, watching the speedometer slowly climb higher and higher as she pushed Baby's engines to the limit. But it didn't help. The headlights were still gaining on them. "Shit."

"Pull over when I say," Castiel ordered. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the sedan following them. She nodded, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. Her heart was racing a mile a second. She trusted Castiel, but it didn't help settle her nerves. She glanced in the mirror at the headlights. They were nearly on them.

"Cas?"

"Not yet," he growled. She bit her lip. She couldn't see through the rain pelting down. She couldn't hear anything above the roar of the blood in her ears. Just when she thought they were going to get run over Castiel yelled, "Now!"

Blake slammed on the breaks, swinging the wheel to the left. The Impala spun on the slippery road as the sedan sped past them. By the time it stopped the sedan was gone and she was nearly hyperventilating. Cas reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's gone."

She nodded her head and slowly let go of the wheel. Her fingers hurt they were so stiff from the death grip she'd had on the steering wheel. She leaned back in the seat and shut her eyes. "Castiel…this isn't working. We need to think of a different way to find them."

He sighed and rubbed his face, thinking. "I might have a solution. It's dangerous, and painful." He looked across the car at her. "I need to tap into your brain."

Blake blinked at him. "What? Why?"

"I cannot locate Dean or Sam because of the protection I put on them. However, if I temporarily took over your mind, I may be able to reach them since you're not an angel."

Blake chewed on her lip. She didn't like the sound of it. But they needed to find Sam and Dean. "Okay," she nodded. "If it'll help find the boys, let's do it."

Castiel slid over into the middle seat and reached out, placing his hands on either side of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Blake wrapped her hands around his wrists, grounding herself. She whimpered when she felt Castiel start probing into her brain. It didn't feel that painful. It was uncomfortable, like someone was scratching around. The longer he was there though, the more painful it became. Tears started to stream down her face as she tried to hold in the screams. She could feel Castiel, his essence, his grace, inside of her head. Her eyes snapped open and she stared into his as she saw what he was seeing.

Sam and Dean were tied up to a couple of chairs, back to back, inside of a small cabin. Castiel moved, his gaze looking down on them. It was like looking at the location from Google Earth. He pulled out, gently easing from her and let go of her head. Blake panted, gasping for air "I know where they are. We're close."

She nodded her head, leaning back against the seat. "I just need a minute." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. There was a dull headache starting behind her eyes. As soon as Blake thought she had herself together she started the car again and eased back onto the road. "Where are we going?"

"Five point three miles down the road you'll take a left and follow the dirt road to a cabin."

Blake nodded. "Alright. Any chance you know what we're about to go up against?" she asked. It'd be nice to know before walking into it.

"It's human. Just a deranged man who enjoys torturing and killing people."

"Awesome." She pushed her hair back and sighed. "I think a girl and an angel should be able to handle him." Blake winked at Castiel as she turned down the road he told her to. The storm was dying down as she pulled up to the cabin. She killed the lights and parked before they got too close. They climbed out of the car and Blake walked around to the back, opening the trunk. She pulled out a second gun and a knife.

They eased towards the cabin. "Let me handle the man, you get the boys," Castiel told her.

She wasn't going to argue with that. Castiel should be able to handle one guy. They walked into the cabin. A fire was roaring in the living room and creepy music was playing from some kind of recorder. Dean and Sam were tied to chairs in the middle of the room. They looked up when they heard them walk in. Dean started trying to tell her something behind the gag in his mouth. She stopped. Something was wrong. Blake looked around and that's when she saw it. The guy who'd taken the boys had a sigil on the wall in blood. He slapped his palm against it and Castiel was banished.

"Shit." She pulled her gun, aiming it at the man. "You're going to pay for that you son of a bitch."

"I don't think so." He started towards her. Blake put two bullets in his chest, but they didn't even slow him down. He punched her, knocking her back on her ass. Her gun went flying across the room. She could hear Sam and Dean yelling behind the gags, rocking the chairs, trying to get out. "I was thinking I was just going to have two play things tonight. It's nice to see that I'll get a third, and such a pretty one." He bent down and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her across the room.

Blake grabbed his fist and dug her nails into his skin. He growled when she drew blood and let go of her. She rolled out of his reach. _If he can bleed, he can die_. She glanced over at her gun. Bullets obviously weren't going to work. She pushed up to her feet and ran towards the fireplace. She grabbed the shovel and turned, facing the psychopath. "Bring it on, bitch."

He started towards her, a long blade in his hand. Blake swallowed but didn't let it get to her. She ducked under a swipe of the blade and hit him over the head with the shovel. He crashed into the mantle, catching himself on his arms. She swung again and hit him in the back of the knees. He dropped to the ground. Blake kicked him in the head knocking him onto his back. "Lights out," she hissed. She slammed the blade of the shovel into his neck. His head went rolling towards the fire.

She dropped the shovel, panting. Blake reached out and grabbed the mantel for support. After the number Castiel had done on her and the fight she was struggling. She shook it off and pulled her knife out, going to the boys. She pulled the chairs apart enough that she could get the knife between them. She cut Sam's hands free and turned to Dean. She sliced the ropes and replaced the knife, standing.

"Blake, how the hell did you find us?" Dean asked after he pulled the gag off. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"Castiel." She shook her head. "He uh, he got in my head and located you."

"He got in your head?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raised.

"It's a long story. Look, Baby's outside, call Cas, make sure he's okay, and let's go." He sighed but didn't press the matter. He took her outside, Sam following them. Sam called Cas as they climbed in. Blake curled up in the back seat and closed her eyes. "Okay, so Disney sucked, then we end up on freaking Highway 666, can we please go somewhere fun next?"

Dean chuckled a little as he backed out and headed back to the motel. "Deal." He watched her fall asleep and shook his head. That was the second time she'd saved his skin. She was really turning into a great hunter. He sighed and looked at Sam after he got off the phone with Cas. "He okay?"

"He's in Tibet, but he's alright." He sighed and sat back, sticking his phone in his pocket. "He said Blake was going to have a bad headache, but she'll be okay."

Dean nodded and glanced back at her. "The girl and the angel." He laughed a bit at it and shook his head. "Sounds like some chick-flick." In all seriousness he was glad they'd come. An hour or more and he and Sammy would be pushing daisies.

When they got back to the motel Dean climbed into the back seat and pulled Blake out, trying not to wake her as he carried her inside. But she sighed, leaning into his chest as he carried her. He frowned a bit. She felt…hot. "We back?" she asked.

"We're back," he assured her. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He kissed her forehead and jumped back. "Shit, Blake, you're on fire." He went to his duffel and started looking for the field kit. He couldn't call Cas, he was out of juice, it was going to take time before he could get back. He pulled a thermometer out and handed it to Sam. He helped her take her temperature while Dean rifled through the medication they had on stock.

"One-oh-two," Sam whispered, walking over to Dean. He put the thermometer down and glanced back at Blake. "What do we have?"

"Nothing that's going to help, just some aspirin for the fever." He swore throwing the field kit back on the table.

"We might need to take her to the emergency room."

Dean nodded a little. "Let's see if the fever goes down." He walked over, grabbing a water bottle. He helped her sit up and handed her the pills. "Take these, they'll help." He watched her swallow the pills. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Blake shook her head. "We were out running around in the rain looking for you two," she said, leaning against him. "Guess I caught a cold."

He frowned and looked at Sam. He didn't think it was just a cold. He didn't want to think about how bad it really was. He picked her up and wrapped his jacket around her, carrying her back to the car.

By the time they left the hospital it was eight in the morning. Dean and Sam hadn't slept much in the examination room they'd put Blake in, but she'd managed to get a little. They'd diagnosed her with pneumonia. They got back to the motel and Dean carried Blake inside, sitting her down on the bed. She groaned and curled up, burying her head in the pillow. Dean wanted to drive back home, but they were too exhausted to go anywhere else.

He let her lay there while he stripped her out of her boots and jeans. She was out before he'd pulled the blankets over her. Sam sighed and looked at her. "We owe her big time."

Dean nodded. "I think we should take her somewhere special." He smiled a little. "When was the last time we vacationed on a beach Sammy?"

He laughed a little. "I don't think we've ever done that."

"Well it's about time." It was settled. As soon as Blake was better, they were going on vacation. He stripped out of his boots and jeans and climbed into bed with her. She rolled, curling herself against him. They just needed a little shut eye and they could go home where she could get better more comfortably.


	3. Vacation

Alternate Reality

Chapter Three: Vacation

Blake stretched out, bathing in the hot sun that shone down on them. It had been a grueling two weeks of recovery. She would have been good to go after week one, but both Dean and Sam had wanted to make sure she was completely healthy again. Cas even hung around the bunker. He'd offered to heal her, but after he'd been in her head she was wary of angel mojo. So she'd stuck it out, confined to the bunker while the boys went out and handled cases, torturing Castiel with marathons of Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, and Star Wars while he babysat her. Now she was relaxing on a beach on the beautiful Galveston Island at The San Luis Resort. Sam and Dean had even opted for a penthouse suite for a whole week.

She knew she was being spoiled, but hell, she was getting an awesome tan, drinking the girliest drinks out of glasses with tiny umbrellas, having the boys practically wait on her hand and foot. She'd saved their butts and gotten sick, she deserved a little luxury. Besides, it wasn't like the boys weren't having fun. They'd only been there three days and already Sam had scored every night, and Dean was practically drooling over the sight of her in a bikini.

She sighed and rolled over, letting her back get some sun. Blake popped her sunglasses on top of her head and looked over towards the water. Sam was talking to a cute girl in a red bikini. But she couldn't see Dean. She figured he went to get more beer from the cabana bar not far down the stretch of sand. She settled her head in her folded arms serving as a pillow, content to take a nap while she worked on her tan.

Two big strong arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and throwing her over a muscled shoulder. Blake screamed as she was carried towards the salty, freezing water. "Dean Winchester you put me down!" she demanded, her fists beating against his back.

He laughed, giving her ass a playful smack. "Not a chance sweetheart, it's about time you got wet." He tightened his grip around her waist as he waded into the water. Blake continued to struggle against his hold. She didn't like where this was going. She yelped when the cold water started to touch her legs.

"Dean, don't you dare," she warned him. If he was thinking what she thought he was thinking, he was a dead man.

"Don't what?" he teased. He kept going until he was about chest deep and her lower thighs were touching the water. Without warning or ceremony, Dean dropped her off his shoulder, letting her plunge into the water with a scream.

Blake breached the water's surface, spitting disgusting salt water out of her mouth as quickly as possible. "You are so dead, Winchester."

"Bring it on, Matthews."

She launched herself at him, wrapping her legs and arms around him and using the weight of her body to pull him under the waves, keeping her own head above the surface. She smirked and started swimming back towards the shore. Dean grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She shut her eyes and mouth as she was pulled under. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest as he stood up.

Blake gulped in a breath and wiped the water from her eyes. "Caught ya," Dean whispered against her neck. She shivered, arching back against him as he kissed a path up to her ear. "Now what should I do with you?"

"How about you take me back to the suite and fuck me into the mattress?" She bit her lip, running her nails over his scalp as he bit down on her rapidly increasing pulse. He groaned against her skin, clearly liking the sound of her idea. He ground his hips against hers, his hands smoothing down her sides to her hips.

A scream from the shore tore them apart. Dean groaned as they started back in to see what was going on. "Man, we're supposed to be on vacation."

"Maybe it's nothing," Blake offered.

"When is it ever nothing?" She sighed but couldn't argue with Dean. It was always something. By the time they'd made it to shore the crowd was too thick to wade through. Sam met them by their chairs. "Did you see anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Not initially, no, but I know what happened," he said as they started gathering up their things. "I'll tell you back in the room."

Blake draped her beach bag over her shoulder and glanced over as an ambulance drove onto the sand. If it was something that involved them it was going to be hard to pull off the FBI gig since they were registered as guests. She sighed and followed the boys back into the hotel. People were gawking at the windows, trying to see what had happened, speculating and gossiping amongst each other. She rolled her eyes and climbed into the elevator between Sam and Dean, leaning back against the wall as they rode up to the top floor. When they walked into the room she dropped her bag on the bed and grabbed one of the towels from the bathroom, wrapping it around her still wet hair. "So, what's going on, Sam?" Dean asked as he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Sam sighed and sat down. "It was a young girl, roughly about Blake's age, height, hair color, everything." He ran a hand through his hair. "One woman was screaming that her boyfriend did it, so people were detaining him until the cops could show up."

"Let me guess, he said he had nothing to do with it?"

Sam nodded at Blake. "He said he'd just gotten back from getting a beer and found her dead."

"How did she die?" Dean asked.

"Someone impaled her on the umbrella." Dean and Blake both made a face and shook their heads. "Yeah," Sam sighed and sat back on his bed. "I'm thinking shifter."

"But there's really no way to know for sure." Dean rubbed his eyes. "And for all we know it's long gone by now."

"Not necessarily. I overheard some people talking while I was waiting for you guys to get back. Our killer has a type. This is the fourth girl to die at this resort in the last month. That's one a week."

Blake sighed. Of course. Out of all of the resorts in Texas they would pick the one with the murderous shifter. "What's his type?" she asked.

Sam looked at her. "You are."

"Awesome." She got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To take a shower. If we're going to catch the thing I can't go around looking like a floundering mermaid." She grabbed her robe on the way and closed the door behind her. Three days was enough of a vacation. Really, she shouldn't be so bummed out. She wouldn't be if she knew they weren't going to have to leave the resort after they'd killed the shifter. There was no way they could hang around after that. She sighed and started the water, cranking on the heat before peeling her still damp bikini from her skin.

Blake climbed under the hot spray, letting the water wash away the salt and sand. She heard the door open and close again, heard shorts hitting the floor before the glass door of the shower was opened and Dean stepped in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing a trail up her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She smiled a little. "It's not your fault we picked the haunted hotel." She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and pressed against him. It felt so good to just stand there under the hot spray, his solid chest pressing against her, his strong, capable arms holding her close. He stroked her back, knuckled running the length of her spine. Blake closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in him. She sighed and looked up at him, his back blocking the spray. "We should get out so we can work on this shifter."

He sighed and nodded, reaching for the shampoo. Blake held still, closing her eyes as Dean pampered her a little, washing and conditioned her hair, gently massaging her body as he washed it. It wasn't often she saw this soft side of him, but she ate it up when he let it out. By the time he shut the water off she was so relaxed she felt like she could sleep for a week. Instead, they climbed out of the shower. Dean had her favorite pair of sweats and one of his shirts sitting on the counter waiting for her. This man thought of everything.

When they walked out of the bathroom, Sam was already neck deep in the research. He looked over at them. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." Blake walked over and sat beside him on the couch, Dean sitting on her other side. "So, what's the scoop?"

Sam sighed. "Well, our best chance at getting the shifter is to use you as bait—again." He pushed a hand through his hair. Neither he nor Dean particularly liked it when they used her like that. "There's this party going on for the guests in the hotel tonight. If he's searching for a new target, he'll be there."

Blake nodded and took Dean's hand to give him some reassurance that she was alright going up as bait. "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought some dressy clothes." She smiled and laid her head on Sam's shoulder. "You guys will be there, right?"

"Like we'd send you in without backup." Sam kissed her head and smiled, closing the laptop and setting it off to the side. "We've got some time to kill." He handed Blake the remote for the television and didn't complain when she settled on a Doctor Who marathon playing on BBC America. Both Sam and Dean felt bad that she'd gotten sick trying to save their butts, and even worse now that they had to take time out of their vacation to hunt a shifter causing problems. So they were going to spoil her a little. Before they knew it they were going to be back to eight hour days in the car, seedy motel rooms, and baths in dirt, blood, and other bodily fluids.

xXx

Blake finished pinning her hair up and double checked her makeup in the mirror. The boys were already downstairs at the party, keeping a look out for their shifter. It wasn't going to be easy considering they didn't know what he looked like. But, they had a way around that. They were all wearing silver bands on the ring finger of their right hands. All they had to do was touch the shifter and the silver would do the rest. She walked out, her black dress skirting around her knees as she slipped into the heels she'd brought. She honestly hadn't thought she'd get a chance to wear the dress. She probably owed it to the shifter for the excuse.

She sighed and slipped her gun into the clutch and walked out of the room, locking it behind her as she made her way to the elevator. She leaned back against the far wall as other people got on, making their way to the pool where the party was being held. People were all over the place, drinking, talking, eating, dressed in to impress. She saw Dean over by the bar, nursing a whiskey. Sam was leaning against the wall on the other side talking with a cute blonde girl. She smiled and walked over to the bar, the opposite end of Dean, and ordered a cranberry vodka.

Dean walked over and sat on the seat beside her. "You look awesome," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

Blake rolled her eyes and thanked the bartender for her drink and turned, looking around. "You know, if you're hanging around me, the shifter won't take the bait." She glanced over at him.

He smirked a little and leaned in close. "Maybe I want to take the bait."

She smiled and patted his cheek. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Well, then why don't we sneak off?"

"Yeah? What about the shifter?"

"If something happens Sam can handle it." She took his hand and started pulling him towards the elevators. She looked over at Sam. He frowned, his brows drawing together when he saw them leaving. He started towards them.

"Where are you two going?" he asked when he got close.

"Funky town," Blake said with a wink. She and Dean climbed into the elevator and let go of his hand. He waited until the doors were closed before he grabbed her waist and threw her up against the wall. His lips crashed down on hers and she moaned, fisting her hand in the jacket he was wearing. Adrenaline spiked through her. They could get caught any moment.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open when they made it to their floor. Blake walked out first, giggling as she pulled the keycard from her clutch. Dean pressed up against her back, kissing her neck as she opened the door. "Dean, c'mon at least wait until we're inside," she laughed breathlessly. She opened the door and walked inside ahead of Dean, kicking off her heels.

Blake reached back into her clutch and pulled her gun out, spinning and pointing it at Dean. "Don't move you son of a bitch," she spat.

Dean blinked and looked at her. "Blake, baby, what the hell are you doing?"

She shook her head. "That's not going to work on me honey." She smirked a little. "Wanna know how I know you're not Dean?"

The shifter glared at her, eyeing the gun in her hand. "Do tell."

"Dean doesn't flinch when I touch him with silver." She flipped him off, showing him the thick, silver bang around her finger. "You tried to hide it, I almost didn't catch it." She cocked the gun and narrowed her eyes. "What did you do with Dean?"

He smirked and took a step forward. Blake bit her lip and backed up a little. She really hoped Sam got the code message she'd given him. She didn't know if she could handle the shifter alone. "I am Dean." He reached out, wrapping his hand around the barrel of the gun, throwing it into the wall before she could get a shot off. Blake gasped when he threw her into the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

She glared up at him and kneed him sharply in the groin, giving herself just enough leeway to get out of his grip. She grabbed his head and forced it down as she brought her knee up again, breaking his nose. He cried out and grabbed her hair, ripping it and pins out as he slammed her face into the wall. Stars danced in front of her eyes. The shifter violently pulled her back and threw her onto the ground.

Blake groaned and started to get up, only to have a foot connect painfully with her side. She cried out as the door was slammed open. Sam burst through, gun drawn. The shifter growled and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up and blocking his body with hers before Sam could get a shot off.

"Let her go you son of a bitch."

"That's not going to happen, Sammy." He smirked and kissed her neck. "Blake's mine."

She growled and elbowed him hard in the ribs, pulling away from him. Sam didn't hesitate. He shot the shifter in the heart with a silver bullet. Blake walked over to him, looking back at the shifter. "Funky town?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I told you I was a fan of the show. I'm just glad you caught on." Blake pushed a hand through her messy hair. "We need to find Dean," she said picking up her gun.

Sam nodded his head and put the gun away. "He's in the basement." They both spun around and looked at Castiel. "I could hear him praying so I locked in on Blake."

"I'll go get him," Blake said. "You two take care of the shifter." She walked out of the room and headed towards the end of the hall to the stairwell. She wasn't going to risk the elevator. She could taste blood in her mouth and was sure her hair was a wreck. The last thing she needed was to draw unwanted attention. She quickly made her way to the basement and looked around. "Dean?" she called out.

She could hear something banging against a metal pipe and slowly made her way towards it, gun raised, ready in case the shifter hadn't been alone. She walked around the corner. Dean was gagged and tied to one of the pipes. She walked over and pulled the cloth out of his mouth. "About damn time," he said, watching her as she knelt behind him to work on the ropes. "What the hell happened?"

"The shifter turned into you. I took him up to the room, Sam killed him." She untied the ropes and stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He got up and cupped her face in his hands, worry pulled at his mouth and eyes. "You're not."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before and won't happen again," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Honestly, I'm okay." He nodded and pulled her close. Blake smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Sam and Cas are taking care of the body."

Dean sighed. "Let's go back up there. Maybe we can still enjoy what's left of this vacation." He took her hand as they made their way back up to the room. Sam was alone when they got back, cleaning up some of the mess they'd made. "Where's Cas?"

"He took the body. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dean sighed and looked around. "Some vacation."

"We've still got three days left." Blake looked up at him, a smirk curling on her lips. "And I don't know about you, but I could use a bath."

Dean smirked, pulling her against him. "Oh yeah?" She hummed, running her hands up his chest and pushing at his jacket.

"Well if you two are good, I'm going back down stairs."

Dean looked over at Sam. "Really?"

"Dude, Amanda is a yoga instructor." He smirked and walked out.

Blake laughed and walked to the bathroom to start the tub. Dean followed her in and started taking off his clothes. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She turned and caught herself in the mirror. She did look like crap. She nodded and walked over, wetting a washcloth to clean off the blood that had smeared with her makeup. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

She smiled and leaned into him, setting the washcloth down. "I'm really okay, Dean." He nodded and kissed her neck, watching her through her reflection in the mirror. His hands grabbed the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up, exposing the creamy skin of her legs. He bit his lip and moaned when he pulled it over her waist and found out she wasn't wearing a scrap of cloth under the dress. "Panty lines," she whispered.

Dean chuckled, pulling the dress off and tossing it across the room. She turned, tipping her head up to kiss him as her hands went to his pants, quickly undoing them. Blake pushed the rest of the clothes off of him. She whined as he pulled away and walked over to the tub. He climbed in, settling his weight, spreading his legs, leaning back with his arms across the ledges. Blake bit her lip watching him. He looked so damn sexy like that, all that gorgeous skin and taught, rippling muscles. She slowly walked over, keeping her eyes on his. He helped her into the tub so she was straddling him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his hard cock already pressing against her.

He groaned when she rocked her hips against him. "I want you inside of me," she whispered. Dean bit his lip and lifted her hips. Blake lined him up with her opening and slowly sank down on him, head tipped back as he filled and stretched her. She bit her lip, gripping his shoulders as she slowly started to ride him. He groaned, holding her hips. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he stared up at her with those beautiful, deep, green eyes she could get lost in.

Blake rested her forehead against his as she rode him. It was slow, passionate, loving. Something they didn't often get as hunters, something they craved from each other. The heat between them sizzled and sparked through their veins. She didn't know what she'd done right in her life to get Dean Winchester, but she was going to thank her lucky star every day that he was in her life. He'd made everything better. He'd given her a home.


	4. The Sallie House

Alternate Reality

Chapter 4: The Sallie House

Dean sighed as he rolled a little and wrapped his arm around Blake's waist, pulling her closer. The vacation was officially over and they were on their way to another case Sam had found. He cracked an eye and looked at the clock. It was still early, Blake could sleep a little longer before she had to get up. He sat up, slowly unwrapping himself from her and rubbed his eyes. "Coffee?" He looked over at Sam who was already working at the table.

"Yeah." Dean took the coffee and sat at the table beside him. He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of the coffee. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some." Sam sighed and closed his laptop. "I've been doing research since about three."

Dean shook his head. "Then you're riding in the back and sleeping on the way." Sam rolled his eyes but didn't argue. "I'm gonna wake up Blake, why don't you go pack up the car?"

"Yeah, alright." Sam packed up his computer and grabbed his duffel fore walking out of the room.

Putting his coffee down, Dean padded back to the bed and crawled under the blankets with Blake. As soon as she felt his warmth envelop her she rolled into him. He smiled a little and kissed her head. "You're always so cold in the morning."

"Cause I'm tiny," she said, sleep still heavy in her voice. "Time is it?"

"About a quarter after five." Blake groaned and pulled the covers over her head. For the last week she'd been getting up around noon. Five in the morning was just mean. Dean chuckled a little. "Yeah, you got spoiled, but we've got a job to do."

She pulled the covers away from her face and looked up at him. "You'll have to bribe me."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what should I bribe you with?"

Blake hummed and looked up, like she was thinking long and hard about it. "A kiss should cover it."

Dean smirked and fisted a hand in her hair gently, dipping his head. She moaned into the kiss, running her hands up his arms and around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her just a little closer. He could never get enough of her. Never. He slowly pulled away and looked down at her. "How's that?"

"That'll do," she said breathlessly. "Where's Sam?"

"Packing up the car." He helped her up and watched her shuffle into the bathroom. He didn't know what he'd done to get so lucky to have her, but he was glad he did. While she took care of business he started getting dressed. It was going to be a long day.

xXx

Dean pulled up to the house and frowned at the little yellow bug sitting in the driveway. "I thought you said this place was empty." He looked back in the mirror at Sam.

"It was supposed to be." He sighed as they climbed out.

"Maybe it's just a relator," Blake said hopefully. They started towards the house.

"Yeah, because we're ever that lucky." Dean sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be fun." He knocked on the door and crossed his arms, waiting for whoever was inside to open the door.

A cute girl with long honey blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. She frowned a bit and looked at them. "Can I help you?"

"We're students, from the university," Sam said, jumping in. "We're doing a report on hold houses in the area and were wondering if maybe we could ask you about yours?"

She smirked and leaned against the door frame. "Liar."

Sam frowned a bit. "I'm sorry?"

"You're not students. You're the Winchester boys." She smiled a little and looked at Blake. "You I don't know."

"Blake."

Dean huffed and rubbed a hand over his face. "You're a hunter?" he asked.

"The name's Ashlynne." She shook their hands and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. "I'm assuming you're not going to leave and let me handle this."

"Afraid not, sweetheart," Dean said, crossing his arms.

She sighed and nodded her head. "I've got all of my notes back at the motel, how about you follow me?"

"Fair enough." Dean went back to the car and climbed in.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Blake asked.

He sighed and waited for Ashlynne to back out before he followed her. "I'm not thrilled about working with a hunter I don't know, but I'm not going to steal the case from her." He followed her into town and packed beside her at the motel. It wasn't the first time they'd teamed up with another hunter before.

Ashlynne climbed out of her car and grabbed her bag. She wasn't sure about working with the Winchesters, but she wasn't going to turn them away either. She pulled out her room key and unlocked the door, leaving it open for the others. She did have to admit that she wasn't overly broken up about getting to see more of the younger Winchester. She turned and looked at them as they all walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat," she said going to the mini fridge and pulling out enough beer for everyone. She passed them out as they all sat at the table. "So, the Sallie House."

"The Sallie House?" Dean asked.

"That's what the locals call it," Sam explained. "Apparently the ghost of a six year old girl named Sallie haunts the place."

"Very good." Ashlynne sat beside him and pulled out her notes. "There are two different versions to the local lore. The first is that Salle had been complaining of stomach aches that had gotten so sever so her mother brought her to the doctor. He diagnosed her with appendicitis and wanted to operate but when Sallie saw the tools she freaked."

"Wouldn't you?" Dean shook his head and took a drink of beer.

"Probably. He held her down to give her the either but she wasn't totally out when he started cutting into her. She died on the table."

"What's the second version?" Blake asked.

Sam sighed and took up the lore. "It happened in about 1905 or 1906. Sallie came to the doctor with respiratory problems that the doctor overlooked. She died of pneumonia."

"So, when did the sightings start?"

"1933," Ashlynne said. "Just the typical stuff, lights flickering, appliances turning themselves on and off, pictures ending up upside down."

"There were also fires and several attacks on the husband that usually happened in the room that had been used for surgery." Sam looked through Ashlynne's notes, approving at hoe thorough they were. "He reported getting a sudden chill before a series of bloody scratches showed up on his arm."

"There's reportedly one man in down that knows the real story, but no one's ever been able to get him to talk." Ashlynne sighed and pulled her hair over her shoulder, playing with it. "The last couple reported that there were actually two ghosts, Sallie, who liked to pull pranks more than actually hurt anyone."

Sam nodded. "The other ghost was a woman in her mid-30s. She was the one leaving the scratches. Apparently she wanted the husband for herself and would plant murderous thoughts against the wife into the husband's head. It's said that she and Sallie don't get along." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That's about all we've got." He looked at Ashlynne for confirmation. She nodded her head.

Dean sighed and sat back. "Alright, well, Sammy's the best at getting people to talk. Maybe you two should go talk to the guy in town who knows what's going on, see if maybe you can get him to talk."

"While you and Blake go check out the house." Sam smirked a little and shook his head. "Sounds good to me."

"I'm not going to argue." Ashlynne grabbed her bag. "Meet back here in two hours?"

Dean nodded and got up. "Let's go get some ghosts."

xXx

Ashlynne glanced at Sam as the slowed down at a stoplight. "So, the famous Winchesters. I never thought I'd meet you guys. Love the show by the way."

Sam rolled his eyes a little. "Has everyone seen it?"

"Probably," she said with a shrug. "Hey, at least it's helping some people."

"Blake said the same thing." He sighed a little as they eased through the light.

"Who is she by the way? Another hunter?"

"She is now. She's become like a sister."

Ashlynne nodded and pulled to a stop along the curb. "This is it. Thomas Braden, the man who knows the truth." She turned off the car and climbed out. "So, what's our cover?"

Sam sighed and looked up at the old house. "I don't know. I'm thinking maybe we try the truth on this one." He looked across the hood of the car at Ashlynne.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He knows what happened and he obviously knows about the hauntings." Sam nodded and they walked up to the house. Ashlynne knocked on the door and stood back, waiting.

An old wrinkled man with a cane and white hair opened the door. "What?"

"Mr. Barden?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"My name is Ashlynne, this is my friend, Sam. We want to ask you about what happened in the house with Sallie and the doctor."

Thomas shook his head. "I'm not talking about that." He started to close the door but Sam stopped it with his foot.

"Thomas, please. We're trying to help people."

Thomas eyed them closely. "Help how?" he asked.

Sam looked at Ashlynne. "We're people who know about ghosts…and how to get rid of them."

Thomas sighed and slowly opened the door, letting them inside. He led them to the living room and sat in a recliner. Sam and Ashlynne each took a seat on the couch facing him. "What do you want to know?"

"What really happened in there?" Ashlynne asked.

He rubbed his face and looked at them. "My daddy told me the story when I was eighteen. I was eight when the first sightings of Sallie and Marie started. Sallie did die in that house when she was six, back in 1905. The doctor was treating her for a case of mild pneumonia, and she was starting to get better." He sighed and sat back. "Then one night, she died in her sleep, from cardiac arrest."

"She had a heart attack?" Sam frowned and looked at Ashlynne, she was just as confused as he was.

Thomas nodded. "There was a nurse. Marie Garfield, she lived in the house and worked for the doctor, saw to his patients when he was doing the family thing. But Marie, see, she was in love with the doctor, she wanted him for herself. She'd get jealous when patients or his wife started to get in the way. She caused Sallie's heart attack." He shook his head. "Poor girl. Anyways, the doctor found out what she was doing and they fought and fought. She came at him with a scalpel, ready to cut into him, but his wife put a bullet in her head. The doctor packed up his family and left the next day."

"I just have one more question, Thomas," Ashlynne said. "Do you know where the bodies are buried?"

xXx

Dean parked outside of the house and shut off the car. "So, two ghosts, and one with a thing about killing dudes." He sighed. "This should be fun."

Blake rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, meeting Dean at the trunk to get her sawed off and rock salt rounds. "It could be worse, it could be three ghosts who have a thing for attractive men with green eyes." She smirked a little and bumped his hip as she loaded her gun.

"That's just…gross." He shook his head and closed the trunk, turning on the EMF reader. "I don't want to be in the middle of a ghost gang bang."

"Just proving a point." Blake started towards the house and laughed when Dean slapped her ass. She walked up the porch steps and into the house. The whole place smelt like dust and mold, which was odd since the old inhabitants had moved out only a month before. "Where do you want to start?"

"Most of the attacks happened in the surgery room, so let's start there." Dean started down the hall to what was now a den. As soon as they walked into the room the temperature dropped about ten degrees. "Guess this is the place."

Blake nodded and looked around. "Be careful, she's not going to like you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dean sighed and looked around the room. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary other than the sudden temperature drop. He scanned the room, waiting to see either the ghost of Sallie or Marie.

Blake sighed, looking around the room. It was cold, but other than that she didn't see any ghosts. "You're pretty." She spun and looked at the little girl who'd appeared by the doorway.

She slowly walked over to her. "Thank you. Are you Sallie?"

The little girl nodded and looked into the room, rocking on her heels. "I don't go in that room."

"Why not?" Blake knelt in front of her. Talking to ghosts wasn't usually in the job description, but Sallie didn't seem all that harmful.

"Because the mean lady is in there. She doesn't like me."

"Sallie, do you know what the mean lady wants?"

Sallie started to giggle. "I'd start running if I were you."

Blake frowned a little. "Why?" Sallie didn't answer. She disappeared. Blake was going to turn around and see what Dean thought of the exchange but before she could, he'd grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up, slamming her against the wall. "Dean, what the hell?"

"Shut up," he snapped. She could see it in his eyes. Marie had gotten to him. He looked beyond scary. She tried to stay calm, it was the only way she was going to get out of this. Dean pulled out a knife and gripped it tight. "You're so _annoying_. Always the damsel in distress. I always have to save your ass."

Blake glared a little. She knew it wasn't totally him, but those thoughts had to come from somewhere. "Really?" she snapped. "Because I remember saving your ass on a few occasions."

He chuckled darkly. "Lucky breaks." Dean ran the knife over the skin of her arm, not breaking the skin…yet. "You know, before you came along things were good. It was just me and Sam, the dynamic duo, saving the world. You messed that up."

Blake chewed her lip, biding her time. "I was planning on leaving the bunker, going out on my own. You're the one who asked me to stay."

"Because you're a great fuck."

She'd had enough. Possessed by a ghost or not, she wasn't going to listen to this. She brought her knee up, slamming it into Dean's groin. He groaned, doubling over and that's when she kicked, hitting him in the head and knocking him back. She tore out of the room and back to the front door. She didn't care if Dean followed, as long as she got outside. She was hoping that out of the house Marie wouldn't be able to work her magic. Blake reached the front door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "Son of a bitch."

"Blake, that wasn't very nice," Dean called as he started to follow her.

She quickly ran up the stairs, locking herself in one of the bedrooms. She pulled out her phone and called Sam. "Blake? Everything okay?" he asked when he answered.

"Marie's got Dean and he's trying to kill me, so nope, everything's not okay."

"Get out of the house."

Blake pressed her back up against the door, keeping her voice down so she could listen for Dean. "I can't, she's got it on lockdown. Please tell me you know where she's buried."

"Yeah, we got Thomas to tell us, we're headed there now."

"Hurry." She put her phone away and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear Dean's footsteps as he started up the stairs. She swore to herself and looked around the room. She was in an office so there wasn't much she could use for a weapon. She quickly walked over to the desk and grabbed the chair, positioning it under the door handle to keep the door from opening.

She turned and looked around the room again, trying to remain calm. She knew the window wouldn't work. If Marie had locked the doors, she'd gotten the windows too. Blake flinched when Dean started to beat down the door. "Blake, I know you're in there," he called out. "Come on, baby, I just want to talk."

"Bite me," she hissed. Her eyes frantically searched around the room for something to use for a weapon. She had her shotgun still, but she wasn't sure it was going to be enough. It wouldn't do a thing to Dean, but she wasn't sure it would work on the ghost either. The wood on the door started to splinter. She was running out of time.

She rushed over to the desk and started searching through it. She just needed something heavy enough to knock Dean out. That should be enough to get the ghost out of him long enough for her to get him outside—if the doors opened. She picked up a paperweight and frowned. She wasn't sure it was going to be enough.

But she was out of time.

The door splintered and fractured, ripping off the hinges, the chair skittering across the room. Dean rushed through and grabbed her wrist, mid-swing. He smirked as he slammed her against the wall, knocking her head against the hard wood. "A paper weight? Really?" He slammed her hand into the wall until she dropped it. "You should know better."

"Dean, baby, this isn't you," she gasped out around the hand closed around her throat. "You're possessed."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, this is me." He leaned in close, his lips brushing over her ear. "I've always had this in me. Why do you think it was so easy for the Mark to overpower me? Why do you think I became a Knight? Because deep down, all those years and years ago, when the _righteous man_ picked up that knife, deep in the dark pits of hell, he'd found his true calling."

Blake shut her eyes and shook her head. She wasn't going to listen to this. She head-butted Dean, knocking him back enough to get enough room to fight him off. He swung out with a punch and she dropped, ducking under it. She pulled the shotgun quickly and aimed it at him but Dean wrapped his hands around the barrel and swung, flinging her across the room. The shotgun fell under the desk while she rolled over the top of it. She landed on her feet like a cat and looked over at him, pushing her hair out of her face. "Don't make me hurt you, Dean," she warned.

He laughed, taking a step towards her. "You can't hurt me."

"Oh yes I can." Blake yanked one of the drawers from the desk and threw it at him, papers flying everywhere as the wood connected with his forearms he blocked his face with. She backhanded him hard with her fist and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back far enough that he couldn't do anything to her as retaliation. She picked up a bottle of scotch that had been left on a small table near the window and threw it across the room at him.

Dean ducked under it and glared a little. "You shouldn't waist good alcohol like that." She didn't listen. She jumped and kicked him in the face, and geared up for another kick. But Dean was ready. He caught her foot in the air, seconds before it collided with his head. He threw her leg to the side, sending her toppling over. He grabbed her around the waist with her head down by his feet. Blake reached her foot back and kicked his head with the heel of her boot. Knocking him off of her.

She needed something heavy. She rushed over to the other side of the room and grabbed the small table the alcohol had been sitting on, heaving it at Dean. He knocked it out of the way and into the wall, wood splintering and flying everywhere. She kneed him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. She went for another knee kick, this one aimed for his head, but Dean grabbed her around the waist and pinned her on her back, tackling his body on top of hers.

Blake managed to get a leg around his neck, the other wrapped under his arm. But before she could start cutting off his air supply he grabbed her, one hand on her ass, the other fisted in her shirt. He hauled her up and slammed her onto the desk, landing on top of her. Blake knocked her elbow hard into the side of his head, trying to throw him off of her. They rolled off the desk, landing with her straddling him on the floor. She swung, ready to punch him, but he caught her wrist with one hand. With the other hand he picked up a splintered piece of the table she'd thrown at him and aimed it at her neck.

She caught his wrist and held him off. Her arm shook with the effort it took to hold him off. She wasn't going to deny that he was stronger than she was. It was taking every once to strength to keep that makeshift stake from piercing her neck. Her arm was about to give out. She fell back, rolling off of him and let go of his hand, letting the stake skitter across the room.

She rolled, getting to her feet, staying in a crouched position, waiting for his next move. Dean stood, wiping blood from his mouth. He took a step towards her before he grabbed his head, crying out as pain shot through him. She faltered a bit. She wasn't sure if it was a trick or not. Marie screamed as she tore herself from Dean before burning up in a blaze of fire.

Blake collapsed, her legs shaky under her, she leaned back against the wall and panted for air as Dean landed on his ass in the middle of the chaos they'd created. "She's gone," he panted out.

"Is that going to happen to me?" Blake looked over at Sallie who was standing in the doorway.

Blake frowned a little and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Sam's number. "Blake?"

"Hey, we're okay, Marie's gone…can you hold off on Sallie for a minute?"

"What? Why?"

"Just…wait until I call you back." She hung up and reached a hand out to Sallie. She might have been a ghost, but she was still a little girl, she was still scared. "Come here, Sallie." The little girl slowly walked over and curled herself onto Blake's lap. She was icy cold to the touch, but Blake was going to give her the comfort she needed. "What happened to Marie needed to happen. She was hurting people, we didn't hurt her, not really."

"She burned up," Sallie sniffled.

"I know she did." Blake stroked the little girl's head. "But that doesn't have to happen to you."

"I can stay?"

Blake frowned and looked over at Dean. He was still panting, but he was watching them closely. She could see the pain and regret in his eyes. She sighed and looked down at Sallie. "No, you can't stay. It's time for you to move on, to be at rest."

"Where will I go?"

Blake smiled a little, trying to reassure her. The truth was, Blake didn't know. "Heaven, your mom will be waiting for you there."

Sallie frowned a little, wiping tears from her eyes. "How do I get there?"

"You just have to be ready to go."

A bright white light started to fill the room, warming their skin. Sallie looked up, tears leaking form her eyes. "Mommy…" She scrambled up off of Blake lap and ran right into the light.

Blake let her head fall back against the wall and picked up her phone again. She called Sam back. "You don't need to burn the bones. Sallie's gone." She hung up and stuck her phone in her pocket and slowly climbed to her feet. She was sore from the fight, but she would live, and better yet, Dean was back to himself. She walked over and took his hand, helping him off the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted, looking at her. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and took his hand, walking out of the room. "Nothing worse than what I'd get when you were teaching me to fight," she assured him.

"Blake…what I said…"

"It wasn't you." She looked up at him, stopping in the hallway and kissed him. "You were possessed." He nodded a little, not totally sold on it, but she'd take what she could get. They walked out of the house. Sam and Ashlynne were walking up from the back yard where the bodies had been buried. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time." Sam looked at Dean. "You look like hell."

"Yeah, well Blake kicked my ass." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I could use a drink."

"I second that." Sam looked at Ashlynne. "What do you say?"

"Hell yeah."


	5. New Friends

Alternate Reality

Chapter 5: New Friends

Blake walked up to the bar and smiled at the bartender, getting his attention while he filled another customer's order. He nodded his head, letting her know he'd seen her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. It'd been a long day between meeting a new hunter and fighting Dean. She was ready to get hammered and put some actual food in her belly. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked, standing in front of her.

"Four beers, burgers, and fries." She pointed over to the table they were sitting at. He nodded and pulled out four bottles from the cooler and handed them to her. "Thanks." She grabbed them and made her way across the bar to the table they were sitting at, passing out the beer. "Food's on the way."

"Good, because I'm starving." Dean put his arm around her and took a sip of his beer.

She smiled a little and looked across the table at Sam and Ashlynne. She could see them bonding a little more and more. There was no doubt in her mind that Sam would be going back to Ashlynne's room tonight. Blake smiled and leaned into Dean. "So, Sallie wasn't actually hurting anyone?" Sam asked.

Blake shook her head. "No, she was more or less pulling harmless pranks. Marie was the one hurting people."

"She did a number on me," Dean muttered as a waitress brought over their food. Blake frowned a bit as they stated eating. She knew Dean was still feeling guilty about what he'd said and done while Marie had been possessing him. However, now was not the time to bring it up. She'd wait until they got back to the motel room.

Sam looked at Ashlynne. "So, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

She shrugged and popped a fry into her mouth. "Not sure. Head east maybe? Check out New York?"

"You know," Sam started, glancing briefly at Dean, "you could come with us."

Ashlynne smirked a little and crossed her arms, leaning back in the booth. "Is that so?"

"There's power in numbers, right?" He smirked a bit and Blake didn't miss the subtle wink he gave her.

She glanced at Dean and noticed he was more or less picking at his food instead of eating it. She knew him well enough now to know that guilt was weighing on him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Let's go back to the room," she whispered.

He turned and looked at her, nodding a little bit. "Yeah, okay." He pulled his wallet out and dropped some money on the table. Blake scooted out of the booth and smiled at Sam. "See you guys later." Dean put his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the bar.

They climbed into the Impala and headed back to the motel, silent the whole way there. Blake was playing over in her head what she was going to say to Dean, trying to find the right words that would make him feel better. She didn't blame him for what was said or done while he'd been possessed. He pulled up to the motel and parked in front of their ground floor room. She climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags while Dean unlocked the door. She followed him in and dropped their bags on the bed before looking at him. "We need to talk."

Dean sighed and nodded his head, sitting on the end of the bed. "Blake…what I said…"

She shook her head and walked over to him. Blake wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled him on the bed. "Shh, I'm going to talk, you're going to listen." She settled her weight back on his knees and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm not mad at you, and I sure as hell don't blame you for what you said while Marie was possessing you."

"That was pretty harsh…"

Blake nodded. "It was. However, you're full of shit." She smiled a little. "I distinctly remember me saving your ass from a pack of werewolves, their fearless leader, and a crazy psychopath on Highway 666—which I caught pneumonia for." She kissed him, scooting a little closer towards him. "So, while you do have to save me from the bad guys, on occasion, I save you too."

Dean placed his hands on her hips and slowly ran them up her back, cupping the back of her head in one big palm. "You're perfect."

"Perfect's in the details." Blake cupped his head in her hands and kissed him, pressing fully against him. She moaned softly when Dean fisted his hand in her hair and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Their tongues met and she could taste the beer on him. A small burn started to spread through her, warming every part of her body and starting a fire in her lower belly. They both needed this, needed to hold and comfort each other.

Blake settled her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands ghosted down her back, sending chills up her spine until he could cup her ass in his big hands. Anticipating his movements, she wrapped her legs around his waist just before he lifted her and stood. With the need for air burning her lungs, Blake broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, staring into his impossibly green eyes.

"I love you," Dean whispered, supporting her back as he knelt on the bed and laid her back against the pillows.

"I love you too, Dean." She moaned as he kissed her again, holding her waist as they rocked against each other. Desire was burning through her veins as sweat started to pool on their skin in the dim lights of the room.

His hands pushed her shirt up her ribs, over the curve of her breasts and over her head. He let it fall to the floor beside the bed, kissing a trail along her jaw to her neck. Blake was already gasping for air as Dean licked, nipped, and sucked on her skin. His hands were everywhere, her hips, her breasts, her hair. The higher the fire of their desire for each other burned, the greater their desperation for each other became.

Dean reached around behind her and Blake arched her back so he could deftly unclasp her bra. He pulled the straps down her arms and let it fall to the floor. Wanting to touch him, to feel him, she gripped the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing all of the lean muscles, the rippling, scared, skin. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, feeling every dip, every hard plane of muscle that jumped and contracted under her skin, all the way up his chest and over his shoulders to his back as he dipped his head, kissing the valley between her breasts.

"You're so perfect," Dean whispered against her skin. His hands slid up from her waist to cup each breast. "So perfect, and all mine." He closed his lips around a rosy pink nipple and sucked softly. Blake gasped out his name and arched her back, offering more of herself to him. Dean moaned around her, his hands going to the fly of her jeans, quickly unbuttoning them, the desperation getting the better of him. He needed her.

Blake arched her hips, helping Dean get her jeans and panties off her hips. "Son of a bitch," he swore when he got them tangled around her ankles and boots. She laughed and sat up, pushing him back. He started working on the rest of his clothes while Blake unlaced her boots and pulled them and her socks off. She started working on her jeans, but Dean was impatient. He pushed her back to the pillows and ripped the tangled mess of her jeans and panties off her legs.

Dean settled his weight between her legs and cupped the back of her head in his hand, dipping his head to kiss her. Blake wrapped her legs around his waist, drowning is ecstatic pleasure as his cock brushed against her, pulling a moan from both of them. "Dean," she panted. "Please, baby, need you."

"I know." He kissed her head and reached between them, guiding his cock to her dripping opening. "I'll take care of you." He slowly eased inside, filling, stretching her. Blake's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he settled fully inside of her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck with a groan. "You're so damn tight," he groaned out.

Blake ran her nails lightly up and down his back as he kissed her neck and shoulder. He started a slow rhythm, rocking against her, adding just that much more fire to the already burning flame inside of them. She could feel the coil deep in her belly getting tighter and tighter. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, running her nails over his scalp, moving with him. This was exactly what they needed. A night of slow, passionate love making. A night of just the two of them in the dimly lit room.

Sweat pooled on their skin, their hair grew damp. Blake's gasps and moans filled the room as Dean angled himself, sliding deeper into her as his thrusts grew faster, harder, desperate. Her nails scored his skin, the little bursts of pain driving him forwards. "You're mine, Dean Winchester," she whispered into his ear. He groaned and kissed her hard, his tongue mimicking the crash of his hips against hers. She moaned into the kiss, her muscles coiling and tensing. Her orgasm was so close. She wrapped her legs tighter around him.

Dean groaned into her mouth, his hands tightening in her hair and on her hip. He could feel her clenching around him. He knew how close she was. With each thrust of his hips he pushed her closer t that edge. When she went over it she was going to pull him with her. He maneuvered her head to the side, he wanted to hear her when she came. He bit her neck, sucking hard on the spot his teeth scored. He was marking her, for the world to see. He was hers as she was his. They belonged to each other.

Blake cried out, her body tensing, clenching, muscles coiled impossibly tight as her orgasm rushed through her. Dean groaned her name as he emptied himself into her, unable to hold back. He was dizzy, sweaty, completely sated and in love. He eased himself off of her, lying beside her. Blake laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head as they tried to regain control of their breathing.

They slowly came down from their high and Dean turned, looking at her. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." He threaded his fingers through her damp hair, and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. Blake moaned into the kiss. There was no doubt in her mind they were headed for a round two in the shower.

xXx

Sam wrapped his arms around Ashlynne's waist, kissing her neck as she tried to unlock her motel room door. They'd spent an hour at the bar after Blake and Dean had left, drinking and swapping stories. Weather it was the alcohol or the attraction, or a little bit of both, he didn't know, but he knew where they were going. Bed. She managed to get the door unlocked and Sam ushered her through, kicking the door closed behind him. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her against the door, pinning her to it as he kissed her.

Ashlynne moaned into it, running her fingers through his hair, pulling at the chocolate brown strands. Sam reached down and cupped her ass in his hands, hauling her up until she could wrap her legs around his waist. He fisted a hand in her hair and carried her over to the bed, lying her out on the sheets. Lust and alcohol coursed through them, making them desperate, needy. They both knew this was going to be hard, fast, and rough.

She sat up and pushed his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it to the floor. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, letting her hair flutter around her shoulders. He grabbed her face and kissed her again, cupping her breasts in his hands. Ashlynne arched into his hands, forgoing his shirt to start working on his jeans. He growled and sat up, pulling at the rest of his clothes, needing to get to skin on skin.

She followed his lead, pulling her bra off and kicking her jeans and panties down her legs. Completely naked, Sam covered Ashlynne's body with his own and kissed her again, fisting his hand in her hair as he rocked his aching cock against her. She was hot and wet against him. "Need you," she moaned out into the kiss.

"Oh, don't you worry," Sam breathed into her ear. "I'm gonna take good care of you." He reached down and took hold of his length, guiding himself to her opening. Ashlynne arched her back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he filled and stretched her. "You're so damn tight," he groaned into her neck.

Ashlynne wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, anchoring herself to him with her heels in the small of his back. She dug her nails into his shoulders, leaving crescent marks he'd wear with pride the next day. Sam anchored himself to her with a fist in her hair and his lips against her neck. "Oh fuck," she moaned, arching and rocking with Sam's thrusting hips. She could feel the tight coil in her belly getting ready to snap.

"You're fucking perfect," Sam panted. He pushed himself up on his arms, staring down at her. She stared up into his lust darkened eyes as his hips crashed against hers. She bit her lip, running her hands up his chest, getting high on the way the muscles in his arms contracted, the veins tracing a path under his skin.

She gasped, arching into him when he slammed into her, reaching impossibly deep. "Oh, hell, Sam. I'm gonna come." She dug her nails deeper into his back as her orgasm started to barrel through her.

"Do it," Sam whispered into her ear, nipping at her lobe. "Come for me, I want to feel it." He slammed into her, picking up speed. His own orgasm was close, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off when she came. He was already so damn tight. "I want you to come all over my cock."

Ashlynne cried out, her nails drawing blood as her pussy contracted around him with the force of her orgasm. He bit out her name, his hips gripping the sheets as he shuddered above her, emptying himself into her. Sweat drenched and sated, he collapsed to the sheets beside her as they gasped for air. She was still seeing stars as she moved a little closer, lying her head on his chest. "Holy hell, Sam."

He smirked a little, lying one arm above his head, wrapping the other one around her. "I'll look for those tattoos in the morning." Ashlynne laughed a little and cuddled into his side as he pulled the blankets over them. "You coming with us?"

"I think I might."


End file.
